Locking containers, especially childproof locking containers, in which multiple movements must be applied to open the container, have many uses. One use for locking containers is medicine containers. Locking caps on medicine bottles are well known. The caps usually require axial pressure or inward radial squeezing while turning the caps to remove the caps from the containers and to provide access to medicine therein.
Many medicines are packaged in flat boxes, which are difficult to secure with childproof locks. Needs exist for flat boxes that have locks which require multiple motions for opening. Needs exist for inexpensive locking boxes.